


Cookies With Chris

by angryschnauzer



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 18+, Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Graphic Sexual Content, NSFW, Oral Sex, Previously Published as OFC x Chris, Rewrite, Smut, Vaginal Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: You're a Celebrity Chef and have none other than Captain America on your baking show, Is he as innocent as he seems or is there behind that cute face is a dirty mind?(Story reworked/rewritten from a old OFCxChris Story released a number of years ago)





	Cookies With Chris

Cookies with Chris

You prepared yourself for the crew to start filming, smoothing down your dress and making sure your apron was straight and level, re-tying the straps behind your waist. When you first started this presenting gig you'd had no idea that the show would prove so popular. It was a simple premise; each week you'd bake a new recipe, whilst interviewing (and getting the help) of a celebrity.

The first few shows had been a mild success where you'd interviewed a few run of the mill female celebrities, but it was the show where you'd had the up-and-coming actor on who had flirted and made every other sentence an innuendo that suddenly made it a ratings hit. PR companies were now clambering to have their latest ‘flavour of the month’ on the show, knowing the on screen banter would get the fans all worked up on social media.

When the producer had told you who this week’s guest was going to be, you had to do a bit of research online, you weren't that ‘up’ on your male celebrities, but when you discovered you were going to be having a six foot specimen of prime Boston meat on the show you were not at all disappointed. Doing one last wardrobe adjustment, ensuring you were showing a little more of your ample cleavage you smiled warmly at the camera and watched as the director counted down until they were rolling.

“Welcome to the show! This week we’re joined by none other than everyone’s favourite Captain; please put your hands together and say hello to Mr Chris Evans!”

You extended your arm out in the direction the guests entered from as the crew burst into the now well rehearsed round of applause, and although blinded by the studio lights, you could see the silhouette of a wide pair of muscular shoulders heading towards the set. When you were finally able to focus on him you were more than pleasantly surprised. Online chatter had mentioned about how handsome he was but like with most things online you usually chose to make your own judgement until you met the celebs in person. You were not disappointed; he hugged you and gave you a peck on the cheek - the standard celeb greeting for TV – and turned to the camera, briefly chatting away about his new project and the big blockbuster that was soon to be in the theatres. What wasn’t the usual practice was for them to stand quite so close, with a hand resting on your rear, and glancing down your top. It was making interviewing him incredibly hard as it was making your nipples hard and your clit tingle.

As you started on preparing the recipe, this week it was Chocolate Chip Cookies – an All-American classic for an All-American superhero – and you handed him the TV Network branded apron, watching as he pulled it over his head and wrapped the ties around his waist. Admiring his shoulder to waist ratio, and as he pulled the ties tighter he made the material cling to his waist. Thank god he was hidden by the counter, as otherwise the camera’s would have been picking up the sizeable bulge that the apron now clung to where it had pressed his jeans close to his body. Licking your lips you tried to concentrate as you talked Chris through mixing the ingredients whilst also asking him questions about his film, watching as he made the work station messier and messier, and as he turned the mixer on to full blast he was covered in a cloud of flour. Leaning over and killing the power to the mixer the cloud of flour settled it was possible to hear the giggles of the crew as Chris emerged from the cloud having suddenly been turned grey where the powder had clung to his hair and beard.

“Here, take this” handing him a clean cloth, watching as he wiped his face, rubbing his hair and beard vigorously to remove the flour that had clung to him; “Better?”

Nodding you smiled as you took the cloth from him and passed it off camera to a member of the crew. He shyly rubbed the back of his neck;

“I guess I’m not used to being in the kitchen, I’m pretty useless when it comes to cooking” he said with a puppy dog face.

Somehow you doubted that he’d ever be short of willing volunteers to cook for him, especially with those amazing green eyes that just oozed sex appeal. Over the next five minutes you managed to salvage the cookie dough, pulling it out onto the work surface and showing Chris how to knead it. What the crew couldn’t see what how his fingers were stroking yours through the large pile of dough where you both had your hands in the mixture. When he very gently started to rub the tip of his finger in the crease between your fore and middle fingers you knew you were done for, just the simplest of touches had the wetness was pooling between your legs, soaking through your panties. Soon you had completely abandoned the list of pre-agreed questions and the pair of you were giggling away and getting messier by the second. Finally the cookies were in the oven and they were able to stop filming and break for lunch, the rest of the crew making their way to the food services kart outside the studio. Giving him a quick shove you tried to admonish him for making you go off course from the pre-agreed interview;

“You...!”

“Me what?” he said as a wicked grin spread over his face

“You tease!”

“Moi?”

“Yes! You know exactly what I’m talking about! Your PR people will have my guts for garters if we don’t get through all the questions I’m meant to ask you!”

“You’re wearing a garter?” his eyes travelled down to your thighs and his grin grew even wider, making you completely flustered;

“Yes... I mean, no... Look, just behave yourself!” no matter how hard you tried to stay stern, the cheeky grin on his face was making your resolve slip and soon you were grinning back.

“Hey, can I lick the spoon?”

He didn’t wait for an answer, instead pulling the wooden spoon out of the mixing bowl and was slowly running his tongue around the underneath of it. You were trying not to watch but the way he seemly managed to wrap his tongue around the entire bowl of the spoon was making it hard to concentrate. It was when he was able to push a errant chocolate chip up the length of the spoon’s bowl and pick it up on the tip of his tongue did your resolve finally break,  dropping with a clatter the collection of utensils you'd been gathering for one of the assistants to take away to wash.

Chris laid the spoon on the counter; “Here, let me” and with that crawled under the empty countertop of the set and started to gather the strewn items, passing them up to you. As the assistant came over and took the items from you, one of Chris’s PR team appeared the other side of the counter;

“Hey, have you seen Chris?”

Slyly you glanced down at him, only to see him mouthing ‘no’ and waving his arms around;

“Ummm, have you checked with food services?”

“Yeah, the stupid meatball isn’t there, we need to speak to him about him going off tangent, the studio need him to mention certain parts of the film. He’s just not behaving himself”

A quick glance down and she could see that he was definitely not behaving himself, and was now kneeling at your feet, his hands straying to your legs, his fingertips ever so gently tracing small circles behind your knees;

“Oh... ummm... yeah, I don’t think behaving himself comes naturally to him to be honest”

You were intrigued where Chris was going next; feeling his hands very slowly slide up the backs of your thighs, but the PR woman wasn’t making any effort to leave. She had started to chatter away about his contractual obligations; however you weren't listening, instead concentrating on how her apron and skirt were being lifted up. When you felt his hot breath on the front of your thighs you let out a little gasp, eyes quickly focusing back on the PR woman who thankfully hadn’t noticed, she was still chattering away, and ensuring you were making the appropriate uh-huh noises at the right moments.

Two strong hands slid up your thighs and under the elastic of your panties, pulling on the material until it slid down your legs, shuffling your feet a little when he got to the floor so you could step out of them. He slid delicately his hands back up your legs, letting his fingertips dance over your skin and you fought the thrill of a shiver that surged through your body, and the next thing you knew you felt a pair of lips press against your mound, just a gentle kiss but enough to make your knees wobble a little. Still trying to concentrate on not giving the game away to the now very annoying PR woman, you parted your legs and felt him shuffle silently forward until he was burying his face at the apex of your thighs, his hot tongue now darting out and running up the length of your slit. As he pursed his lips over your clit you could feel his beard brush against the soft skin of your inner thighs. You'd been expecting it to be scratchy, but instead it tickled, a gentle stimulation that was making you even wetter.

Soon he was sucking and licking away at your clit, his hand having left your thigh and gently teasing at your entrance before pushing in, your soft walls pulsing around the thick intrusion as he worked the digit in and out. Soon a second joined the first; slowly pushing in he curled his fingers round until he was tapping against that sweet spot deep inside. You were now gripping onto the edge of the countertop, still trying to keep the PR woman in the dark with regards to what was going on with her darling top client.

He didn’t let up with his lips on your sensitive little bud and you could feel your orgasm building. You could have sworn that you were now so wet that the squelching of his fingers could be heard, but was now past the point of no return. It was only when his little finger started to tease at the little rosebud did your knees start to shake, and as he worked some of the juices into the tight little hole did the first waves of her orgasm crest over you. You grit your teeth as you rode his tongue and fingers, your tight walls spasming as he relentlessly plunged them into you over and over again. When it finally all got too much you had to take a step backwards, thankful for the high countertop to hide your skirt tenting over his head;

Quickly pulling your attention back to the PR woman you finally came round enough to attempt to get rid of her;

“I’m sorry, but I need to get the cookies out of the oven. If I see Chris I’ll get him to come and see you before we start filming the next part”

“Thank you my dear... and you might want to get them to patch your makeup, you look a little flushed from these studio lights.”

Quickly pressing a hand to your cheek, feeling the heat from your skin radiating out of her cheeks;

“Oh yeah; I’ll get them to sort it, thanks”

When the woman eventually ambled away you finally got chance to look down at Chris who was now sat back on his haunches and licking his fingers in the most deliciously sordid way, just raising your eyebrow at him.

“What?”

“You know what, and where are my panties? I can’t have the crew finding those”

He crawled out from under the counter as he pushed them into his pocket;

“You’re not getting them back” and it was just then that the crew started to return from their lunch break. He stood next to you, discreetly whispering in your ear; “You’re not going to be needing them later”

The producer shouted that it was 2 minutes until they were rolling again, and soon the set was buzzing with crew bringing in the equipment needed for the second half of the show. As the cameras started to roll you did your best to stand at arm’s length from Chris, hoping to be able to get at least a few of the questions in that his PR people had wanted. Instead the time was spent in a downward spiral of smut, jokes and innuendo, his winning smile seemingly lighting up the set each time he flashed his pearly whites and that slightly cooked grin that gave him that look of boy-next-door and a hundred percent mischief.

As you were showing how to sandwich the cookies together with ice cream Chris was rapidly getting it smearing everywhere, and was soon licking it from his fingers with a naughty glint in his eye. As you were wrapping up the interview, you thanked him for joining the show on set and handed him a cookie sandwich, as the cameras rolled enough footage for the end credits of the show, you glanced over at him to see he was running his tongue between the two cookies, lapping away at the now melting ice cream, not caring as it dripped onto his beard. Well at least his PR team will be happy with that last shot, no doubt his legions of fans would be uploading that online the second it aired, there was no doubting the dirty look on his face that he knew exactly what he was doing. As they gave a final wave to the camera you felt his hand on your butt giving it a less than gentle squeeze.

When the cameras stopped rolling and the director had yelled ‘cut’, the crew were soon buzzing around, his PR woman running through his schedule for the next day, the set crew already starting to dismantle the set for the studio to be used by the next show, and various hungry vultures hankering for a free morsel of your cooking, knowing full well that anything you made – even in the terrible set kitchen – was better than what they would get served from the food services truck.

As Chris extracted himself from a group of female crew that wanted photos he gave you a hug;

“Thank you for such a tasty interview” a glint in his eye, giving you a hug and a quick peck on the cheek.

Enough was enough and you stood on tiptoes and whispered in his ear;

“My dressing room... 5 minutes”

Saying goodbyes to the crew you made your way out of the studio and along the corridor to the dressing rooms, your hand closed around the handle of the door to your room and felt a pair of strong arms around your waist and a bearded jaw against your ear;

“I couldn’t wait 5 minutes...”

Opening the door you practically fell into the room, kicking the door closed and instantly he was pressing you up against the back of the door, his hands eagerly pulling your skirt up around your waist as your fingers flew to his jeans, wrenching his belt open and pulling his fly down, the soft thud of his jeans hitting the floor at the same time as he impaled you on his hard cock. The air was knocked out of your lungs as he thrust in all the way in one smooth thrust and began fucking hard into you, not giving you time to adjust, instead you were high on the feeling of being so deliciously filled.

Grinding into you he rocked his hips back and forth, and as you looked over his shoulder you could see his tight ass in the mirror, just noticing the dimples in his cheeks before the waves of pleasure started to flow over you again, the orgasm building rapidly before you saw stars, your cries silenced as he clamped a hand over your mouth to stop anyone the other side of the door hearing.

Coming down from your high you looked into his eyes and saw the devilish look in them. As he rocked his hips you realised he hadn’t cum yet, your eyes going wide when you realised that they weren’t finished.

He gripped onto your thighs as he kissed up the side of your neck, his breath hot against your ear;

“Wrap your legs around me”

As you did as you were told and locked your ankles behind his back, he took your weight and carried you across the room, turning and sitting on the low couch, all the time you were impaled on his hard cock. Shuffling down on the sofa one of his large hands rested on your hip as the other squeezed your tits through your dress, and as he briefly thrust up into her you started to ride him, spreading your knees until he was shockingly deep inside you. Soon you were doing your best rodeo, riding him hard and unable to keep your moans quiet. Leaning back you rested your hands on his knees, yelping a little as he ripped the front of your dress open and pulled the cups of your bra down until your tits spilled free. He pressed his face between them, the whiskers of his beard rubbing enticingly against the soft skin. He took a pert nipple between his teeth and lightly rolled his tongue over it, causing you to buck violently on his lap. One of your hands flew from his knee to the back of his head; winding your fingers through his soft hair and pushing your chest forward, all the while riding his hard length. Soon you could feel that you were soon to reach your peak again and released his head, putting your hands back onto his knees and writhed on his lap, watching as he threw his head back and thrust up into your accepting body. As your cries intermingled with the sounds of your bodies meeting you no longer cared if anyone heard, Chris's thrusts got harder.

Chris looked up at you and through taught lips whispered;

“Cum for me”

He pushed one hand between your bodies and under your skirt, his fingers pinching your clit as he continued to drive his hard thick cock deep into you. This sent you over the precipice and you came hard, juices squirting over his crotch and soaking into the seat beneath. This triggered his own orgasm, and as he came he pulled your hips down hard, his seed spurting deep within you as it coated your womb.

Exhausted and spent your tired body slumped over his, resting your head against his wide shoulder as you both caught your breath, his lips brushing against your neck as he stroked your skin;

“Fancy joining me for dinner this evening?”

You wearily looked at him, a smile on her face; “What did you have in mind?”

“Oh I don’t know, what I had for lunch was pretty tasty, I wouldn't mind having seconds...”


End file.
